


Daddy's Little Piglet

by Carrot_Gamer551



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cock Warming, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_Gamer551/pseuds/Carrot_Gamer551
Summary: Daddy's Baby wants to get off.Daddy has a plan.
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 360





	Daddy's Little Piglet

**Author's Note:**

> I have something else coming out after this that's Bowspam. Stay tuned everybody.
> 
> This is literally just Techza though, so if you like it then well... Read it.

"Baby..." A hand slipped through pink hair, a smug smirk accompanying sapphire eyes.   


There was a soft whimper and a shaky breath, head pushing into the hand.

"Daddy..." It was a near-whisper, floaty, and hanging in the air with a promise of need.

"Techno, you’re my Lil piglet." The blonde's hands were slipping through the curtain of pink; toying with it.   
  
"Am I?" It was rare to hear the younger's voice as soft as it was in the moment.

The elder smiled, nodding just as soft as the other's tone. "Of course." They tightened their grip on pink locks, getting a strange yelp for their efforts.

The pinkette was huffing, the little piglet going to cover his mouth with a hand. It'd slipped down eventually, a fingernail residing between teeth; nibbling.

Their Daddy was soft but rough at the same time; an entrancing oxymoron. They sighed, relishing in the soft scratches at their scalp. It eased the pain from the tug and got him to lean against the other, another short breath leaving an almost constantly open mouth.

The younger slowly tried to slide onto the other's lap, being stopped and manhandled back over the other's thigh. It was torture sitting like that, hand clutching the front of a collared shirt and tips of ears dusted pink.

"D..." They couldn't finish the word, feeling the other bounce their leg upwards and jostle the pinkette, hands clinging to a green robe. "D-" Again.

"What is it, Baby?" A scruffy chin set itself down on top of a mop of pink, a smile shifting their cheeks over.

"Please?"

"If you want to get off, it's going to be on my thigh, Baby." It was a husky whisper, right in the shell of the pinkette's ear. He whimpered again, hips slowly scooting forward and grinding down.

It was a gracious relief with friction, but it wasn't exactly what he needed, going to reach a hand down to palm at himself. 

He was stopped, wrist grabbed and neck nipped at. The actions caused him to try and push his knees together, squeezing the thigh he was straddling.

The piglet picked up a small rhythm to set into, grinding down. The front of his boxers had gained a small wet spot, precum leaking and soaking into the fabric. "Whenever you want, Baby." The elder was back to petting the curtain of pink, braiding it, and tying it up some with a smile.

The other had nodded, continuing to grind down until small pants had started to leave his mouth in a steady rhythm. He was chasing release, but at the same time, he was keeping himself from it. "D-Daddy-" It sounded like he was crying, but he wasn't, hands coming up to grasp the blonde's shoulders. He just needed something to hold onto

He felt a grip on the globe of his ass, a small huff falling from plush lips. They encouraged him to keep going and he went with it, sliding his hips forward and sliding his hips back. "Would it be better if I took these off?" Fingers were pulling at the waistband of his boxers and the pinkette nodded.

He was slid across the other's lap on his back, legs hiked up and boxers thrown off to reveal a leaking and dripping wet cock. His cheeks were just as flushed as the angry red tip, hand coming up to cover his face until they had to lurch forward to the man's shoulders again.

He was back at it again, now dripping onto the other's pants and squealing when a strong hand came around, squeezing the base of his cock and cutting off his release, forcing a dry orgasm out of him.

He was shaking, face falling forward into the other's neck and eyes fluttering closed. "Daddy- you said-"

"I said you could get off. Not that you could cum." There was a soft kiss planted on his cheek and then the other's hand started to move, roughly but slowly pumping. The pinkette's legs were twitching from where they were, face screwing up and teeth biting into the fabric of the other's robe to muffle the chorus of moans that were going to pour out of his mouth.

"D- D- D-" He just couldn't say it, shaking his head and tightly gripping green silk.

He was squeezed again, cut off from truly cumming, but his body still badly shaking and euphoria rushing through him at the moment.

"Can you go one more time, Baby?" The voice was soft and he'd started to cry, shaking his head. He was sniffling, tears falling and soaking the other's robe. "I think you can. Sit on Daddy's cock."

He shook his head again, sniffling and clinging; truly clinging and showing no signs of letting go soon.

He squeaked feeling a finger go and tease around his already loose entrance. He guessed he was going to be sitting on his Daddy’s dick.

He was already prepped, the fingers just digging around for his sweet-spot to add to the torture. He'd come to his Daddy to get what he needed, having even gotten himself ready, and he was being given more than that.

A string of whimpers fell from his mouth with those calloused fingers rubbing at sensitive areas. He felt full already, the man's fingers much thicker than his own. "Daddy-" The second he'd said it, the fingers were taken, body shaking and muscles tightening around nothing. 

He'd not expected his Daddy to slam into him right off the bat, a choked sound falling out of his throat and head lolling against the other's shoulder again. It was still inside of him, pressing against all the right places. He needed it moving though.

It didn't move though, the hands previously holding him moving around to grab a pen and start writing something down. "D-Daddy?-" It was slurred and confused, eyes trying to focus on the written words.

He was in an overstimulated hell, but he still sought true release. He barely had it in him to keep from passing out, but his Daddy was right. He could totally go one more time.

Those hands were on his hips, guiding his legs around the elder's waist. "Just get comfortable, Baby."

Oh no. No no no no, he was not going to put up with warming his Daddy's cock right now. He'd started to slowly grind his hips down, pausing and yelping when getting a swat on the tender flesh of his ass-cheeks. He tightened his grip on the green robe, eyes glazing over and breath falling out of his mouth sporadically.

"Goodboys get proper rewards. Stay still, Baby."

He whined but ultimately stayed still, waiting for his Daddy to finish up whatever he could be doing. His hands had minds of their own, picking at the green silk and twirling his pink hair around a singular finger. 

He was still shaking, unable to sit still and unable to find that euphoric release- unable to chase it. He hit his head against the other's shoulder, feeling his thighs twitch and his entire body tremble. "Phil-"

He got another swat. "That's not my name."

"Daddy." The piglet looked away and at a dark corner of the room, sniffling. "Daddy please move-"

"In a minute, Baby."

"Daddy-"

"I'll take longer if you keep talking."

That shut him up, finally.

It was a good few quiet minutes, tears still streaming down the pinkette's face before he heard a sigh. “Alright, Baby." The blonde had lifted his piglet up, watching the arms that were once around his shoulders go to brace against the table.

His Daddy was still stationary and awkward, strong hands gripping the undersides of bare thighs. 

Then he felt it, hands gripping at the table and insides slowly warming, and even burning. Sensitive nerves were submerged and the pinkette angled his face away, head falling back against table and body held nearly upside down to keep him full.

"D...Daddy-" He put a hand over his mouth again, keeping it that way and biting down through the itching sensation.

It was an irritating burn, but he felt full. His dick was twitching in interest and he squealed just like the piglet he was when his Daddy started to move again.

A new angle meant new sensations, and new sensations meant more moans and pleas falling from an open mouth.

It was burning, but at the same time the pleasure of his Daddy pistoning in and out of him was masking the sensation and replacing it with a different one.

"Coming on Baby, cum for me honey-" He wanted to, he wanted to cum for his Daddy; he really did. Warm liquid had been trickling out of his entrance due to displacement from his Daddy's cock and he could feel every little last bit slowly leave and form a puddle on the table below him.

"Dad-Dad-Dad-" He couldn't finish the words, opting for shorthand and nearly screaming when he felt the other properly paint his inside. White instead of yellow this time.

He twitched, shaking, and spilling all over his stomach. "There we go, Baby..." His Daddy was fucking him through the blissful seconds of his orgasm, tears falling harder now and proper cries coming out of him.

"D-" He was shut up by a hand over his mouth.

"Shhhh, Baby. Who's my good boy?" The pinkette nodded, though that wasn't really a response to the question asked. Through shaking limbs and water-logged eyes, he made eye contact with beautiful sapphires.

"Me-" There was the proper answer.


End file.
